


Teenager

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia finds herself getting frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenager

Alicia finds herself getting frustrated by Kalinda. The woman has been stroppy lately, turning all their conversations into a nightmare. Now, finally, she decides to impliment a new rule. She takes the next argument and impliments it instantly. She walks away, locking Kalinda in the room. Kalinda has been acting out lately and, if there's one thing Alicia knows how to do, it's shutting her down. Kalinda is steamed but quiet the next time they argue, and she smiles. 

"Was it really so hard to keep your tone down?"

"Guess not."

"You done acting out, like some kind of teenager?"

"Guess so... just... stop locking me out."

"Deal."


End file.
